Lackluster
by SilverWolf77
Summary: She used to shine, but that's all faded away. NT/RL. Set during HBP.
1. Chapter 1

Lackluster: She used to shine, but that's all faded away. RL/NT 5 parts(:

* * *

You've never been _heartbroken_ before.

(But **maybe** you've never really been in _**love**_)

It's intangible, the feeling you have, but it hurts,

like a knife being shoved into you chest,

_over_ **&** _over_.

Everyone tells you to _simply_ let him** go**.

But you shake your head because

It's just **not** that _simple_**.**

(Even though** he** says it is)

And normally you're bright,

_ohsobright,_ shining like the **stars**,

With _pinks_ and **yellows **and _**reds**_

But now,

You're _colorless_.

* * *

I'm in a Angsty Tonks mood.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lackluster; part two._

_

* * *

_

_Too old,_** too poor, **_**too dangerous.**_

You repeat these words.

**over **& **over.**

To _her_ and Molly

And to your own _heart._

Because you're _fighting_

A **losing **battle.

You look at

The _only_ picture you have

of **both** of you

She's all pinks and purples

and **bright**.

And your just browns and blacks

and _dull_.

Without her, you're

_nothing._

Just a nameless nobody,

Drifting into the background.

**f-a-d-i-n-g**

_away._

_

* * *

Remus(: next time, Tonks again, from a bigger time span._


	3. Chapter 3

_lackluster; chapter 3._

_

* * *

_

It was the **first** Christmas you've spent _alone_.

Without your parents, or friends, or _**him**_.

Hogsmeade is _miserable_;

All cloudy, dark, **drank**.

The sky is thick with clouds;

and the _uglyugly_ snow pellets are flying through out the sky.

It is definitely not

the _pretty_,** fluffy** snow

that you've seen on the telly.

It's _harsh_ and awful.

You spent Christmas lunch with the s_trangest _pair of people;

Albus and Abeforth.

Eating the "_Christmas Special"_

You put on a show,

_Smilelaugh"yesi'mfine"_

But all that you can think about is

**last** Christmas

with _coco _and _happiness_ and

**him.**

And now,

the colors are _swirling_ around outside

And they

**match**

The ones that cover your _body_-

they're

_ohso_

**l-a-c-k-l-u-s-t-e-r.**


	4. Chapter 4

_lackluster; chapter 4._

* * *

You've always **loved** Christmas.

As a _child_, it meant

Fires and presents and mum's _chocolatechocolate_ cookies.

At _Hogwarts_, it was

Friends and food and an _ohsoempty_ school to play _ohsomany_ pranks.

And** last** year,

It was mistletoe and friendship and **her** and _lovelovelove_.

But now;

You've **lost** your Christmas spirt.

You stay with the Weasleys-

Its incredibly _crowded_ in the Burrow-

but you feel** sososo**

_a-l-o-n-e_

Harry tells you about **her** patronus-

"_Bigandfourlegged_"

it's **you**.

And **deep** inside,

you realize that the

the _prettylittlepink_ **angel**

Is **h-u-r-t-i-n-g**

Just as **bad** as you

_are._

_

* * *

just one more! :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_lackluster; chapter five._

* * *

_He's dead_- that's **all **Remus Lupin

can hear inside his head.

**He's dead**. He's dead. _albusdumbledore'sdead._

The** greatest **wizard who had ever lived, the _kindest_ man Remus ever met.

_"He'sdead."_

It **breaks** him.

And his _cleverly_ built walls around his own _heart_

All **f-a-l-l** down.

And suddenly, there's _Dora_-

and she's young-

_ohsosoyoung_-

But her **eyes** look

_muchmuchtooold_.

It's the same old argurment they have;

it falls deaf on everyone's ears.

And then Dora's **gone**

And Molly (_bless her sou_l) pushes him out,

**after **her.

It's time for him to

**rebuild**;

and maybe even-just maybe-

_open up._

_

* * *

_

Nymphadora stands in the rain.

She's all _grays_ and **brown**

and so very bland it

_hurts._

He's there too, same as ever,

But in his eyes are **her** colors,

_yellows and pinks,_

and

**happy.**

(because they _mightmightmight_ just work out)

He hugs her to him,

_whispering_ **sweet **nothings

into her ears.

_"I love you_"

it's _quiet_ and soft, but oh so i**mportant**.

To **her**,

and **him**.

**Them.**

"Do you really?"

(because she **HAS** to be sure)

"With all my heart"

(He'd **never** lie to her again.)

And, suddenly,

she's bright-

_pinks_ and _yellows_ and _**oranges**_

and

_ohso_

**happy.**

(for once, they even **match**.)

And he laughs,

imagining,

what sort of picture **they** might make.

It's _mis-matched_, **roughly put together**,

But it's

_them._

_(and it's beautiful.)

* * *

_

done!

please read and review(:


End file.
